


Never will I leave you, Never will I forsake you.

by PeachyKeener



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Peter Parker starring as Lucifer, an au where harley is about to be forced to marry a girl to fix the fact hes straight, and peter is the devil he prays too, but hes like, devil au, may add more chapters if i feel like it, really soft, so this is like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 06:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeener/pseuds/PeachyKeener
Summary: “I- who are you?”“I’m many people,” his hand came to stroke Harley’s hair, and it was only then Harley realized he was still on his knees, looking up at the boy, “Some call me Lucifer, some call me Spider-Man. My loved ones call me Peter.”





	Never will I leave you, Never will I forsake you.

**Author's Note:**

> Did i write this in thirty minutes, eat dinner, come back up to edit and go fuck it and post it unedited? yeah yeah i did

Harley was praying- well not  _ praying _ exactly. He’s pretty sure that if he prayed to god that he could summon the devil he’d get smite down instantly, but, eh. He wouldn’t mind that. Not now at least. 

He didn’t really know what he was doing, didn’t really know how to evoke the dark lord. Sure he’d prayed to god on his knees like the sinner he was but he’d never prayed to Satan. If his ma could see him now, he’d be dead meat. He’d need to bash his head in at the alter next time church came around, if this didn’t work. But then again, he was a filthy sinner. 

He closed his eyes tight, finishing the prayer to Lucifer quietly. He peaked his eyes open. Soft, brown ones shown back, staring at him curiously. 

His stomach dropped. 

“I,” He felt his voice go tight, but powered through, looming at the pretty boy in front of him, “I’m sorry, I’ll get out of your way- I wasn’t doing nothing.”    
  
The boy tilted his head, “You didn’t summon me then?” 

A cold rush of dread washed over him. He bit back a scream at the rush of dread that encapsulated him, “You- I didn’t summon no angel.” 

“Oh, little princess,” The boy’s voice was soft and his smile warm, and Harley had to fight back a blush at the nickname, “You of all people should know that before we fell, all demons were angels.” 

“I- who are you?” 

“I’m many people,” his hand came to stroke Harley’s hair, and it was only then Harley realized he was still on his knees, looking up at the boy, “Some call me Lucifer, some call me Spider-Man. My loved ones call me Peter.” 

Harley’s breath hitched but his brain wasn’t computing, “You- what the fucks a Spider-Man?”

“A name,” Peter laughed, and Harley loved how perfectly human it was for this perfectly inhuman boy, “Just a name. Based on a thing I once did in New York- Queens to be exact.” 

“You- what?”  
  
“They needed someone to save them, and I was never good at obeying rules, let alone the ones you mortals placed on me and my demons.” 

“So you,” He felt his entire body shake, “You’re a savior then?” 

Peter smiled at him, “If that’s what I need to be yes. I’m also a coward, and a person, and a demon, and a nightmare. It’s free will, and it’s what I choose to do with it.” 

“Oh…”

“Now tell me, Harley,” His voice was soft, and he guided Harley’s chin with his fingers to look up at him, “Why did you call me?”   
  
“I think you already know.” 

“That’s not how this works, little princess.” 

“I- they’re making me marry her,” He whispered into the air, “To fix me, they’re making me marry her. I- I know what she’s like. She’s not kind, Peter, she- she drinks and hits her partners and- I know I’m a man and I shouldn’t be afraid but I need an out- I need-” 

“Oh, little princess,” his voice was soft as butter, “I will get you out. If you want, I’ll send someone to burn this whole place to the ground.” 

His heart seized, “No- please- no, my family is in this town and- and they may not love me, but I still love them.” 

“You’re kind,” Peter noted, smiling at him again, “You’ve faced so much at the hands of this town, but yet you don’t want it to be destroyed. They’ve forced you to pray and to choke on your words, and you still love them.” 

“Please… I… don’t hurt them when you take me away.” 

“Little princess,” Peter’s hand fell back to his hair, and Harley closed his eyes at the sensation, “If it hurts you, I will never let it happen. You mean to much to me.” 

“I- what?”   
  
“We angel folk, we demon, are blessed- even when cast out,” Peter informed him softly and Harley leaned into his touch further, “With a Dilectio… a soulmate as you would call it. A person or an angelic being we cherish above all others, one that is ours to love and to keep and too adore.” 

“And I- and I’m-?” 

“Yes, Harley, you’re mine,” Harley finally opened his eyes, to find that Peter had joined him on his knees, staring at him, a soft and warm smile on his face, “As long as you wish it, you’re mine. And if you..” He hesitated, “If you do not want me, you can go and I will only come when called, just like I did this time. I will always come when you call my name, little princess.” 

“I-” He wanted to reach out, to say something, “Why little princess?”    
  
“I’m a prince of hell. If you’re to accept our bond, you would be my princess.” 

“And… and I will never have to come back here again?”   
  
“No, Harley, you would not.”   
  
“But could I… could I still visit this world?”    
  
“If you want,” Peter was braver than Harley, reaching out to cup his cheek, “We can make a home for ourselves whenever you want. I can go to hell and check on things like one would go to work, and always return to you.”    


He leaned into the devils touch, “I… I think I could grow to love you, Peter.”    
  
“Oh, little princess, you already have. Do you accept?”    
  
“Of course.” 

“Then I’ll take you away, somewhere our own, and have you all to myself.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up!! @peachy-Keener on tumblr and twitter
> 
> this story will also be on my tumblr soo yeah


End file.
